Difícil camino hacía el hogar
by Crowliberty
Summary: Los hermanos Eric, contacta a un extraño niño, que les dice que puede trasportarlo al mundo de la alquimia, pero con una condición, deben de volver al mundo de la alquimia con cuerpos diferentes, y derrotar a una persona que puede ser un peligro para el equilibrio de los dos mundo. Ahora Ed, es una chica y su hermano un gato, volverán a su cuerpos si vence a dicha persona. TG


Los hermanos Eric, estaban en un callejón algo viejo y casi roído, el lugar era húmedo y sucio. Edward Eric, que una vez fue un buen alquimista en su mundo, ahora él esta preocupado de encontrar una forma de regresar a su mundo. El mayor de los hermano, estaba vestido con un pantalón marrón, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, zapatos rojos y guantes blanco. El hermano menor, un joven que ante era un alma atado en una antigua armadura, gracias al sacrificio de su hermano pudo volver a su cuerpo, pero ahora esta en el mundo real. Alphonse, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul, zapatos rojos y guantes blancos

—Hermano, seguro que ese tipo va estar aquí

Edward, solo se quedo en silencio y se dedico a analizar el horizonte en búsqueda de aquella persona que dijo que iba a venir. Los hermanos, visualizaron una figura acercándose a ellos. Los hermanos, se quedaron sorprendido al ver quien era ese sujeto, simplemente parecía un niño de unos 12 años, de tez blanca, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes claros, era de cuerpo delgado, de baja estatura, vestía de un pantalón negro con tirantes rojos, zapatos café y boina negra

—Buenas, hermanos Eirc

Los dos hermanos, se quedaron bocas abiertos al ver la edad del sujeto. Alphonse, se puso delante de su hermano mayor y al frente del niño

— ¿Tu eres… ese sujeto que nos contacto?

El niño, afirmo con su cabeza y sonriendo

—mi nombre es Etmundo, pero me puede llamar Et

Edward, se acercó molesto al niño

— Pero… el sujeto que nos llamo tenía una voz de adulta

Et, sonrío

— Algo como esto…

— Hermanos Eric, tengo la respuesta a su problemas venid al callejón

Los hermanos, que estaban sorprendidos abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon que la voz del niño cambio a una voz más adulta. Edward con algo de extrañeza por la habilidad del niño pregunto

— ¿Realmente, quien eres?

— Etmundo es Etmundo, soy la escancia de los dos mundos, de este mundo y de su mundo

Alphonse, escuchaba la explicación con atención, aunque no creía mucho en esa explicación le daba un cierto crédito a ese niño. Et, se observo a los chicos

— Veo que no me cree, bueno después de esto me va a creer

El niño levanto su mano, su cuerpo brillo y se convirtió en una bola de energía, luego volvió hacer un niño

— Ahora, me creen

Los hermanos, afirmaron con su cabeza

— Bien, bien, ahora que me creen, le explicare lo que hare para que ustedes vuelvan a su mundo

Los hermanos, se callaron y esperaron que Et, le diga su plan

La escancia, levanto su dedo meñique y apunto a los hermanos

— Un juego

Los hermanos, cayeron al suelo. Ed, furioso se levanto y observo a Et

— ¿Que crees, que somos tu payaso o algo así?

Et, sonrío y afirmo con su cabeza a la pregunta de Ed

— Algo parecido, más bien mis conejillos de india

Los chicos, se cayeron al suelo. Ed, ya resignado miro a su hermano que afirmo con su cabeza y luego a Et

— Bien, entraremos a tu juego

La escancia, sonrío y acerco a su cara al hermano mayor

— Bien, los enviare a su mundo y hay empezara mi experimento

Et, se puso de espalda levanto su mano y exclamo algo en un extraño lenguaje, una puerta apareció y se abrió. Los hermanos, reconocieron esa puerta, era la que atravesaron para entrar a ese mundo

—Escuchen, esta puerta tiene su leyes, pero cuando yo la abro esa ley no se efectúa, solo mi ley se efectúa

Et, miro a los chicos y se río

— Entren, cuando este en su mundo mis condiciones se efectuara

Ed, miro con algo de desconfianza al niño

— ¿Y cual serán tu condiciones?

— Cuando lleguen, lo sabrán

Los hermanos, entraron por la puerta, la cual se cerró, observaron las manos negras, pero estas solo los rozaban. Los hermanos, cerraron los ojos.

Edward, abrió lentamente sus ojos se vio sentando en apoyado en un árbol, tenía una extraña sensación, se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque y un rayo de luz le pegaba en la cara, varias hojas en el suelo

— ¿he llegad?

Se sorprendió de su voz, era más femenina, en ese momento escucho la voz de su hermano

— Hermano

Ed, miro por todos lados buscando a su hermano

— Alphonse, ¿donde esta?

— Al lado izquierdo tuyo

Ed, miro al lado izquierdo y observo a un extraño gato color blanco y con manchas cafés

— Hermano, soy yo

Ed, se sorprendió al escuchar que la voz de su hermano proviniera de ese gato

— Hermano, ¿que te sucedió?

Una voz conocida para ellos apareció se escucho

— Lo trasforme en un gato, al igual que te trasforme a ti en una chica

Era Et, que saco un espejo y se lo paso a Ed, el cual se miro en el espejo el joven alquimista se sorprendió al ver su nueva apariencia

Era de una joven de tez blanca, ojos amarillos, pelo rubio y lizo que le llegaba hasta el cuello y le tapaba las orejas, también parecía que había disminuido su edad a unos 15 años, era un poco bajo, de cuerpo delgado, vestía con una falda roja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta roja, calcetas negras, zapatos negros, traía puesto una boina roja, guantes blanco con su símbolo de alquimista y unos lentes. Ed, con molestia observo al chico

— ¿Este era tu experimento?

Et, sonrío de una forma picara

—Parte, pero otra parte es la verdadera razón de que yo lo he mandado de regreso

Al, que se había subido a las piernas de Ed miro a Et

— ¿Y cual sería la segunda parte?

— Verán, hay una persona que quiero que detengan

Ed, observo con molestia a Et

— Ya veo solo somos unos títeres en tu juego, ¿y porque no lo busca tu?

Et, se enfado un poco

— espérate, no puedo intervenir en nada de esto, además la persona a la que quiero que busquen es alguien como yo, es una esencia, no nos podemos atacar, además lo que haga esa persona puede perjudicar a los dos mundo

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, y luego Ed, se resigno

— Bien, buscaremos a esa persona, pero después de detenerla nos regresa a nuestro cuerpo

— Muchas gracias, hermanos Eric, bueno, las instrucciones se la daré después, por ahora busquen un lugar a donde descansar, nos vemos

Et, desapareció dejando resignado a los hermanos


End file.
